Mr Discipline
by Naite7
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diatur bahkan oleh Appanya sendiri, akan tinggal dengan Siwon, Hyung yang ditakutinya
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mr Discipline part 1

"Appa.. Jebal.. aku tak mau ikut dengan Siwon Hyung" mohon Kyuhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja tidak naik kelas karena nilainya yang sangat buruk ditambah kelakuannya disekolah yang juga buruk. Leeteuk tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengirimkan Kyuhyun ke Taiwan. Leeteuk meminta bantuan anak pertamanya, Siwon untuk mengurus Kyuhyun. Siwon kebetulan sudah lulus dari kuliah dan saat ini dia bekerja disebuah perusahaan terkenal. Kepribadian dan sifat Siwon dengan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda. Siwon memiliki sifat tegas dan disiplin. Dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh jika sudah menerima suatu amanat atau tugas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia lebih suka melanggar peraturan yang ada. Kyuhyun hanya takut dengan hyungnya. Bahkan dengan Leeteuk, Appa nya sendiri, dia masih suka membangkang. Mungkin karena selama ini Leeteuk tak pernah bisa tegas dengan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun tidak takut dengannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Keputusan Appa tidak akan berubah" ujarnya.

"Aku janji akan meningkatkan nilaiku disemester ini asal Appa tidak mengirimku ke Taiwan" Kyuhyun tampak memelas.

Tapi lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. "Berikan alasan mengapa kau menolak tinggal bersama Siwon hyung"

"Siwon hyung itu.. terlalu disiplin. Dia sangat tidak asik. Dia seperti robot yang sudah diatur kapan dia bekerja, kapan dia tidur, kapan dia makan. Appa bisa bayangkan jika aku tinggal bersama Siwon Hyung? Aishh.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Ehmm lalu apa sifat Siwon hyung yang membuat kau mengaguminya?"

"Aku tak pernah mengaguminya. Karena menurutku tidak ada sifatnya yang patut di kagumi"

"Itu artinya kau belum begitu mengenalnya. Maka dari itu Appa mengirimmu tinggal bersamanya" ujar Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Tapi Appa Siwon Hyung.."

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan. Mengerti? Cepat kemasi barangmu. Besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke Taiwan" Leeteuk berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eomma.." Panggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekati eomma nya yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Wae?" Tanya Sora sambil terus memotong-motong sayuran.

"Eomma, bantu Kyuhyun agar Appa tidak jadi mengirim ku ke Taiwan" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Shireo" Jawab Sora singkat.

"Ayolah eomma.. aku tak ingin tinggal bersama Siwon hyung yang gila kerja" mohon Kyuhyun.

Sora menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eomma dan Appa memiliki alasan mengapa mengirimmu kesana. Pertama, eomma rasa Siwon hyung bisa mengaturmu dengan baik dan kedua, eomma ingin Siwon tidak lagi sendirian disana. Eomma juga kadang merasa kasihan melihatnya sibuk bekerja, maka dari itu eomma berharap dengan adanya kau disana, Siwon bisa lebih meluangkan waktu untuk hal lain bersamamu" jelas Sora.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia tidak akan bisa membuat orangtuanya merubah keputusan mereka.

Seorang namja berbadan tegap dan memakai kacamata hitam, berdiri bersama kerumunan orang lainnya yang menanti dibandara. Tangan kanannya menyangga ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Dia adalah Siwon.

"Appa serahkan Kyuhyun padamu selama dia disana. Kau tahu kan, dia hanya takut padamu" ujar Leeteuk dalam pembicaraan ditelepon.

"Tenang saja Appa, Siwon janji akan merubah sifat buruk nya"

"Baiklah. Hubungi Appa jika ada masalah"  
"Ne, Appa"

Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Ayo kita pulang" ujar Siwon singkat. Siwon membalikan badan lalu berjalan disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan dia. Tidak ada sambutan sama sekali. Cih" umpat Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka bagasi mobil dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk memasukan kopernya kedalam bagasi. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memasukan sendiri kopernya tanpa dibantu oleh Siwon.

"Aku lapar hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Hanya ada pembicaraan singkat diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"beef steak, chicken steak, dan sup asparagus"

Siwon pun membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah restoran langganan nya.

Siwon menatap semua pesanan Kyuhyun yang sudah tersaji dimeja.

_"**Kyuhyun sering sekali memesan banyak makanan tanpa menghabiskannya" **_Siwon teringat perkataan Appa nya.

Kyuhyun dengan lahap memakan semua pesanannya itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia berhenti.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Ayo pulang" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Habiskan makanan mu dulu. Kau yang menginginkan itu semua tadi"

"Tapi Hyung aku sudah kenyang" tolak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Habiskan makananmu!" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun menjadi takut melihat ekspresi Siwon. Dengan terpaksa dia meraih kembali sendok dan garpunya lalu mulai mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa. Tapi hanya dalam beberapa suapan, dia merasa perutnya tak bisa lagi menampung makanan yang ada.

"Hyung.. Aku tidak kuat" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat penuh.

"Kali ini Hyung maklumi. Lain kali jika memesan makanan, pesanlah sesuai porsimu. Arraso?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Ne. Arraso"

**T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF INI PURE BROTHERSHIP YA ^^ SOALNYA SAYA GA JAGO BIKIN FF YAOI hehhe**

"Hyung, aku akan ketoilet sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah toilet tapi tanpa sengaja seorang pelayan restaurant menabrak Kyuhyun membuat minuman yang dipegangnya tumpah ke pakaian Kyuhyun.

"YA! Dimana matamu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia mencengkeram kerah pakaian pelayan itu dan memukul wajahnya hingga pelayan itu jatuh tersungkur.

Beberapa pengunjung menyaksikan kejadian itu. Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya menjauh sebelum dia melakukan hal lebih.

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan pegawai yang dipukul Kyuhyun tadi sekarang berada diruangan pemilik restaurant.

"Maafkan kelalaian pegawai kami" ujar namja pemilik restaurant itu.

"Tak apa. Dia hanya tidak sengaja" Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun "Cepat minta maaf" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya "Mwo?"

"Cepat!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Maaf" ujarnya singkat.

"Hyung.. kenapa aku harus yang meminta maaf? Jelas jelas dia yang salah" protes Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada dimobil untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Pelayan tadi tidak sengaja. Tak seharusnya kau memukulnya seperti tadi"

"Itu salahnya mengapa mencari gara-gara dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai disekolahmu yang baru kau berbuat onar dengan berkelahi. Mungkin selama kau bersekolah diSeoul kau bisa menjadi jagoan. Itu karena Appa adalah donatur terbesar disekolahmu sehingga tak ada guru yang berani menegurmu. Tapi disini, kau hanyalah murid biasa. Dan Hyung pastikan kau tak akan bisa melanggar peraturan yang ada"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyung tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Appa. Hyung hanya perlu memberi uang pada sekolah baruku. Setelah itu aku bebas" ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tiba-tiba saja menginjak rem membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti seketika.

"H-hyung.. wa-waeyo?" Kyuhyun ngeri melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi sampah jika hanya mengandalkan kekayaan. Tidak semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang" ujar Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ne. Aku tahu perkataan ku salah. Mian hyung"

"Mulai sekarang belajarlah menghargai orang lain. Ucapkan terima kasih ketika kau sudah dibantu dibantu. Kau juga harus berani meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab jika kau berbuat salah"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk padahal didalam hatinya, dia menolak semua perkataan hyungnya.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Kyuhyun dengan susah payah mengeluarkan koper dari dalam bagasi tanpa bantuan Siwon. Tapi untunglah ada seorang pelayan yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan pelayan tadi membuntuti Siwon yang akan menunjukan kamar baru Kyuhyun,

"Ini kamarmu" ujar Siwon sambil membuka pintu. "Hyung ingin kau menjaga kamarmu agar tetap rapi. Setiap hari Hyung akan memeriksanya"

"Ne, Hyung"

Pelayan yang membawakan koper Kyuhyun itu lalu masuk dan meletakan koper didekat lemari. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih" ujar Kyuhyun pada pelayan. Terasa aneh untuk Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia terbiasa memperintah dan menganggap bahwa itu memang kewajiban yang harus dilakukan seorang pelayan sehingga ia tak perlu berterima kasih.

Siwon tersenyum puas.

"Ya. Jika tuan membutuhkan sesuatu, saya siap membantu" ujar pelayan itu.

"Ahh tidak, Paman. Aku melarang paman untuk membantu Kyuhyun"

"MWO?!" Pekik Kyuhyun. "Wae, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Belajarlah melakukan semua nya sendiri" Siwon sengaja melarang siapapun pelayan dirumah untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa memperintah orang.

"Paman, ingat ya, sekalipun dia memaksa, jangan pernah bantu dia. Dan jika dia mengancam atau apapun, laporkan padaku"

"Ya tuan, saya mengerti"

Alarm yang sengaja Siwon taruh dikamar Kyuhyun terus berdering sejak semenit yang lalu. Tangan Kyuhyun mencoba meraih alaram yang ada dimeja kecil yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba mematikan alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya itu.  
Setelah berhasil mematikan alarm, Kyuhyun bersiap kembali untuk tidur tapi itu bersamaan dengan masuknya Siwon kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. bangun" ujar Siwon dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun malah menutupi wajahnya menggunakan selimut.

"Kyu, jangan buat hyung marah. Cepat bangun dan bersiap untuk kesekolah" Siwon meninggikan suaranya.

"Hh hyung ini masih jam 6" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tak ingin kau terlambat, maka dari itu cepat bangun sekarang" Siwon menarik paksa selimut Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming dan malah melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun, hyung hitung sampai 5 detik. Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, selama semninggu ini kau kesekolah berjalan kaki. Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

"Aishh, baiklah baiklah, aku bangun" Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil seragam dari dalam lemari pakaiannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Siwon membuka lemari kecil yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyimpan PSP nya. Dia mengambil PSP milik Kyuhyun lalu hendak membawanya keluar. Dia tau Kyuhyun akan menjadi malas belajar jika sudah bermain game.

"Hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Wae?" sahut Siwon.

"Ambilkan handuk" pintanya.

"Mwo?" Siwon malah mentertawakan kebodohan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa nya dia lupa membawa handuk. Dan terlintas ide jahil Siwon.

"Ambilah sendiri. Hyung tunggu diruang makan" Siwon lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung! Bagaimana bisa aku keluar tanpa handuk! Hyung!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak.

Siwon duduk diruang makan sambil membaca koran. Sarapan sudah siap, hanya saja Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun untuk sarapan bersama. Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan Siwon di ruang makan. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Selesai juga?" ejek Siwon.

"Kau jahat hyung" protes Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"  
"Kau membiarkanku keluar kamar mandi tanpa handuk? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat tubuh atletisku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa melhat wajah sangar Siwon tapi dia jarang bahkan tak pernah melihat hyung nya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

TBC

gaemwon407 : ini family brothership Kyu dicerita ini kelas 3SMA, umur kira-kira 17. Siwon sekitar 25 tahun.

ChoiKyuhwa : iya mereka kakak adik

Jung Hana Cassie : ini family chingu. Hehhe belum jago bikin ff romance yaoi

sunny : ini brothership hehhe ga da romance (love) nya

Kyuya13 : genrenya family

kyukiyu7 : brothership aja nih ^^

alcici349 : bukan yaoi ^^

Thanks buat lainnya yg udah review


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayo kita berangkat" Siwon mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Ada yang tertinggal" Kyuhyun berlari kedalam kamarnya.

"Seingatku aku menaruhnya disini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?" Kyuhyun terus mengobrak abrik isi laci untuk menemukan PSP miliknya.

"Kau mencari ini?" Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa PSP yang sejak tadi dicari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. kenapa ada padamu?" Kyuhyun hendak meraih PSP miliknya dari tangan Siwon tapi dengan cepat Siwon memasukan PSP itu kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Hyung.. kembalikan" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Dengan syarat"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tuntas dalam ulangan kimia mu, Hyung akan kembalikan" ujar Siwon. Dia tahu betul Kyuhyun sangat lemah dalam pelajaran Kimia.

"Mwo?! Hyung tapi itu kan PSP ku. Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambilnya"

"Tidak ada protes! Cepat berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat" Siwon keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hyung sudah menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti. Oh ya, Hyung mungkin akan pulang larut malam karena hyung harus lembur" jelas Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai didepan sekolah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. "Siapa juga yang peduli" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Siwon. Dia terlihat masih marah pada Siwon karena sudah mengambil PSP nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mencari dimana kelasnya. Dia masih belum mengerti denah sekolah barunya.

"Maaf, dimana letak kelas Sains 3?" Kyuhyun menanyai salah seorang siswa. Untung saja sejak kecil Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah dilatih untuk berbicara bahasa korea dan mandarin sehingga tak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk berkomunikasi disekolah barunya.

"Oh, itu kelasku juga. Ikuti aku" Siswa itu rupanya satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau murid baru? Kenalkan, aku Sungmin. Namamu siapa?" siswa tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin berjalan didepan sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Donghae datang! Cepat beri salam!" ujar salah satu murid yeoja.

"Zao An" Sungmin menundukan bandannya memberi salam ketika Donghae berjalan melewatinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku Donghae. Anak dari pemilik sekolah ini" Jelas Donghae.

"Apa? Kau hanya anak pemilik Sekolah. Mengapa semua harus menundukan badan didepanmu? Cih.. benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kau bahkan bukan dewa" ujar Kyuhyun terus terang.

"Apa katamu?" Donghae mencengkeram kerah Kyuhyun dan hampir saja memukul wajah Kyuhyun kalau saja Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Maafkan dia. Dia hanya murid baru disekolah ini. Dia tak tahu apa-apa" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Kau sebaiknya ajarkan temanmu ini. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap dihadapanku!" Donghae kembali berjalan tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ayo, Kyu, kita ke kelas, aku akan jelaskan semuanya" Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun yang masih terus menatap Donghae.

"Baiklah. Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Apa dia yang memerintah semua murid untuk memberinya salam bahkan menundukan badan setiap dia datang?" ujar Kyuhyun saat akhirnya dia sampai dikelas barunya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Memang begitu peraturan yang ada. Akupun tak tahu bagaimana awalnya peraturan itu diberlakukan. Jika ada yang berani melawannya dan tidak bersikap sopan padanya, aku bisa jamin orang itu tidak akan tahan berada disekolah ini lebih dari 2 minggu. Itu sudah terbukti" jelas Sungmin.

"Sudah ada korbannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Donghae memang seperti itu. Aku tahu dia anak pemilik sekolah ini tapi tak seharusnya dia bersikap seenanknya"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sadar, dia tak berbeda dengan Donghae. disekolahnya dulu, diapun begitu. Bersikap seenaknya karena memang tak ada yang berani melawannya termasuk para guru sekalipun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun merasa sikap Donghae lebih parah darinya.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi dari balik dinding. Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat supir yang disuruh oleh Siwon untuk menjemputnya. Siang ini Kyuhyun berencana pergi ke game center. Tak bisa Kyuhyun melewati hari tanpa bermain game. Apalagi PSP nya disita oleh Siwon.

"Kyuhyun.. sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin yang kebetulan melihatnya.

"Sungmin, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke game center?"

"Ehmm" Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak pergi kesitu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Tapi Sungmin, aku ditunggu oleh supirku didepan. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku lalu memaksaku pulang. Kau tau kan maksudku?"

Sungmin mangambil jaketnya dari dalam tas lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tutup wajahmu menggunakan jaketku" perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh Sungmin. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket milik Sungmin lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobil Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju game center bersama.

Siwon mengaktifkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia matikan. Dia memang selalu mematikan ponselnya jika sedang rapat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Untung saja hari ini dia tidak jadi lembur karena semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Handphone milik Siwon berdering saat baru saja dinyalakan.

"Halo"

"Maaf, tuan, sejak tadi saya mencoba menghubungi tuan tapi tidak bisa. Saya mau mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari sekolahnya. Saya menunggu nya sejak jam 3 tadi"

"Apa mungkin dia ada kegiatan sekolah?"

"Tidak tuan. Saya sudah bertanya pada penjaga sekolah. Tapi dia mengatakan tidak ada kegiatan apapun dan semua siswa sudah pulang"

"Baiklah, kau pulang saja, tak usah menunggunya lagi"

Siwon meletakan kembali ponselnya diatas meja kerjanya. DIa sudah lelah bekerja hari ini. Rapat yang berjalan selama 3 jam ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang entah sekarang dimana membuat kepalanya pusing. Cukup sulit mengatur pekerjaan sekaligus mengurus Kyuhyun yang rupanya mulai berani melanggar perintahnya.

"terima kasih Sungmin, maaf membuatmu repot repot mengantarku pulang kerumah" ujar Kyuhyun. Dia lalu turun dari mobil Sungmin. Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa mengucapkan terima kasih. Entah mengapa tapi yang jelas hari ini Sungmin merasa senang. Akhirnya dia menemukan teman yang satu hobi dengannya bermain game.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dan seketika dia terkejut melihat Siwon rupanya sudah menunggu diruang depan.

"H-Hyung.. bukankah kau lembur?"

"Wae? Ohh jadi kau pikir Hyung akan pulang malam jadi kau bisa seenaknya pergi?"

"Bukan begitu hyung"

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Siwon langsung

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Siwon dengan segera pulang kerumah setelah mendapat kabar Kyuhyun belum juga pulang kerumah.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar memastikan kalau Kyuhyun tak ada disekolah?" Tanya Siwon pada supir yang tadi diperintahkan olehnya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Saya sudah mengelilingi sekolah tapi tidak ada kegiatan apapun disekolah. Semua kelas bahkan sudah dikunci"

"Ck! Kemana anak itu" Siwon mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tapi tak tersambung juga. Emosi Siwon memuncak. Siwon kesal karena Kyuhyun belum pulang dan tak memberi kabar, tapi dilain sisi, dia juga khawatir dengan dongsaengnya itu.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan matanya menangkap sebuah rotan yang tergeletak disudut ruangan. Diambilnya rotan itu dan dia siap untuk memberi Kyuhyun pelajaran.

CKLEK! Pintu rumah terbuka. Waktunya sangat pas.

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Siwon tengah berada diruang depan.

"H-Hyung.. bukankah kau lembur?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"Wae? Ohh jadi kau pikir Hyung akan pulang malam jadi kau bisa seenaknya pergi?"

"Bukan begitu hyung"

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya Siwon langsung

Kyuhyun terdiam tak berani menjawab. Jika Siwon sampai tau kalau Kyuhyun terlambat pulang karena kegame center, maka habislah dia.

"Jawab, Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau?!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun menjadi ketakutan apalagi dilihatnya tangan kanan Siwon menggenggam sebuah rotan. Kyuhyun tahu betul Siwon saat ini sedang dipuncak emosinya. Dan sangat memungkinkan jika rotan itu akan digunakannya untuk memukul Kyuhyun.

"Kau tuli?!"

"H-hyung.. Mian.." ucap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sudah pucat. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan. "Aku tau aku salah. Jadi, terserah Hyung. Jika Hyung mau menghukumku, aku siap"

"Baiklah. Hadap ke dinding!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun tampak ragu, tapi kemudian dia menuruti Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, dan memejamkan matanya.

CTAR! Siwon memukulkan rotan itu pada betis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

CTAR! Pukulan kedua.

"Dari mana saja kau? Jawab Hyung!" Tanya Siwon dengan berteriak.

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

CTAR! Pukulan ketiga.

"Masih tak mau jawab?!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan rasa sakit.

CTAR! Siwon terus melayangkan rotannya memukul betis Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. " Kyuhyun mulai berbicara. Siwon berhenti dan terdiam, menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi ke game center pulang sekolah tadi. Aku hanya ingin bermain game. Aku memang sngaja kabur. Ya aku tau aku salah. Aku lupa waktu, bermain hingga sore" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Selalu game yang ada dipikiranmu! Hyung ingin kau belajar dengan serius! Kau mau menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak berguna? Hah?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak hyung. Mian. Aku janji akan lebih serius belajar" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak.

"Hyung hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi kebanggaan Appa. Setiap kali Appa bercerita tentang mu, dia hanya mengeluh. Tak pernah sekali saja dia membanggakanmu. Kau harus tau itu. Jebal, berubahlah" Suara Siwon melunak.

"Ne, Hyung" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah kekamarmu. Bersihkan dirimu"

Siwon mengambil kotak obat dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ada dikamarnya. Siwon mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun tampak sedang memeriksa bekas pukulan tadi.

Sesaat dia menyadari kehadiran Siwon dikamarnya.

"H-hyung"

"Sini biar hyung obati kakimu" ujar Siwon. "duduklah" perintahnya.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Siwon berlutut agar lebih mudah mengobati kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aww.. Sakit hyung.." rintih Kyuhyun saat Siwon mengoleskan obat pada bekas pukulan tadi. Kyuhyun reflek menarik kakinya..

"Tahanlah. Ini memang akan sedikit perih"

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" sahut Siwon sambil terus mengobati luka Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah kyuhyun menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Hhh.. Jangan ulangi lagi" ujar Siwon.

"Ya hyung, tadi terakhir kali aku bermain game"

"Haha.. Kau yakin tidak akan bermain game lagi?" ejek Siwon.

"Bukankah Hyung yang melarangku? Aku tak ingin membuat hyung marah lagi"

"Baiklah. Setiap akhir pekan hyung akan mengajakmu ke game center. Tapi ingat, kau harus belajar dengan baik. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.

Kelas Kyuhyun tampak ramai. Banyak siswa dari kelas lain yang juga datang kekelas Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi dikelas Kyuhyun sehingga menarik banyak perhatian murid-murid? Rupanya Kyuhyun sedang mengadakan gerakan "anti-Donghae". dia mengkoordinir teman-temannya untuk melawan Donghae.

"Jika ada salah satu siswa yang berani melawan Donghae, maka dia akan dibuat tidak betah disekolah ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita semua yang melawannya? Tak mungkin dia berani mengusik kita. Maka dari itu kita harus kompak melawannya" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ketika Donghae datang, kita tidak perlu memberinya salam atau hormat. Bersikap normal saja seakan dia hanya murid biasa. Dengan begitu dia akan sadar kalau kita tidak takut lagi dengannya. Dia tidak akan bisa bersikap seenaknya"

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Donghae terlihat dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun pun mulai memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. Dan ketika Donghae melewati mereka, maka semua muridpun bersikap seperti biasa.

Donghae mulai kebingungan mengapa semua murid bersikap seolah dia tak ada.

BRAK! Seorang siswa yang tengah kesulitan membawa buku, tanpa sengaja menabrak Donghae yang malah terdiam ditengah jalan. Semua buku yang dipegang siswa itupun terjatuh semua.

"Kau tak punya mata?" Donghae mendorong siswa itu keras. Melihat hal itu, semua murid yang ada disitu berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan mengepungnya.

"Mau apa kalian? Kalian mulai berani dengan ku?!"

"Cepat minta maaf dengan nya" Kyuhyun menunjuk siswa yang tadi didorong oleh Donghae.

"Apa? Minta maaf? Dia yang salah, bukan aku" elak Donghae.

"Kau mau melawan kami semua?" sontak semua murid yang mengepung Donghae, melangkah lebih mendekat.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kau! Siapapun namamu! Aku minta maaf" ujar Donghae. "Mau apalagi? Aku sudah minta maaf, sekarang kalian pergilah"

Bukannya pergi, para murid malah terus menatap Donghae. Donghae yang takut jika harus melawan murid sebanyak itupun menerobos agar dia bisa keluar dari kepungan, lalu berlari entah kemana.

"Berhasil!" pekik Kyuhyun.

TBC ^^

Silakan review nya gomawoo


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, menyalakan ipod miliknya dan membenarkan headset yang menempel ditelinganya. Ia mengambil salah satu majalah dari atas rak buku dan mulai membacanya. Dia tak peduli dengan keadaan kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat berantakan. Beberapa pakaian hanya d taruh diatas meja belajarnya. Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk menaruhnya dikeranjang yang sebenarnya sudah disediakan untuk tempat pakaian kotor. Tas sekolah tergeletak dilantai. Buku-buku pelajaran tidak tertata rapi pada tempatnya.

CKLEK! Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Di lihatnya Siwon yang masih menggenakan kemeja. Tentu saja ia baru pulang dari kantornya. Matanya melebar melihat keadaan kamar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata, Siwon mengambil tempat sampah yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun lalu memasukan pakaian dan barang barang lainnya yang tidak pada tempatnya itu kedalam tempat sampah yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun segera meloncat dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun merebut tempat sampah yang sedang dipegang Siwon.

"Hyung hanya membersihkan kamarmu" jawab Siwon. "Bukankah Hyung sudah pernah bilang, kau harus merapikan kamarmu setiap hari"

"Iya hyung, aku ingat"

"Kalau begitu rapikan kamarmu!" perintah Siwon sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia terbiasa menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Tapi sekarang, dia sendiri yang harus melakukannya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membersihkan kamarnya tapi sebelumnya dia hendak mengambil sulak yang ada diatas lemari. Lemari yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya terpaksa menggunakan kursi.

BRAK!

"Aihh" Kyuhyun memegangi lengannya yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan saat naik keatas kursi sehingga malah terjatuh.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung berlari kekamar Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suara gaduh.

"Lengan ku sakit hyung" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali hati-hati" omel Siwon.

"Ini karena hyung melarang semua pelayan membantuku"

"Sekarang kau sudah merasakan? Kau tak bisa kan melakukan semua hal sendiri. Maka dari itu jangan suka merendahkan orang lain hanya karena profesi mereka. walaupun mereka hanya seorang pelayan, tapi tanpa mereka kau akan kesulitan"

"Iya Hyung aku tau. Sekarang ijinkan mereka membantuku merapikan kamar" pinta Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau bisa membersihkannya sendiri"

"Ayolah hyung~"

"Biar hyung saja yang membantumu" Siwon mengambil kembali tempat sampah yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Aku bisa sendiri" Kyuhyun segera mencegah Siwon untuk membantunya sebelum semua barang miliknya masuk kedalam tempat sampah.

Akhir Pekan! Akhirnya. Hari yang dinantikan Kyuhyun, datang juga. Sejak bangun pagi hingga sekarang dia disekolah, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan game.

"Kyu.. sepertinya sekarang Donghae sudah menyerah" ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan menyapaku"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun berharap Donghae memang sudah berubah.

Ponsel milik Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseo.." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, mian, ada masalah dikantor. Kita tidak bisa pergi ke game center. Mungkin minggu depan saja" ujar Siwon ditelepon.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Lagi-lagi hyungnya sibuk bekerja.

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu hyung" ujar Kyuhyun singkat lau menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Apa hyung tidak stress setiap hari hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya. Lembur, rapat, masalah perusahaan. Aissh aku yang membayangkannya saja sudah muak" gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin yang keheranan melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara sendiri.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa"

Sejak pulang Sekolah Kyuhyun mengunci diri dikamarnya. Dia tidak keluar bahkan untuk makan siang sekalipun. Dia kecewa dengan Hyungnya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya.

"Kyuhyun.." teriak Siwon dari luar. Rupanya dia sudah pulang dari kantor.

Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara ataupun bertemu dengan hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun! Keluarlah. Kita makan malam" ajak Siwon.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Kyu, tadi hyung memang ada masalah dikantor sehingga membatalkan janji. Hyung tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan. Lagipula masih ada lain waktu"

Kyuhyun dengan malas berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Selesaikan saja urusan kantor mu, hyung. Tak usah pedulikan aku" ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kyu. Hanya karena masalah kecil saja kau marah pada hyung"

"MWO?! Siapa yang lebih kekanakan? Aku atau Hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyung, kau tak ingat? Kemarin kau memukul ku hanya karena aku pulang terlambat dan pergi ke game center. Menurutmu itu masalah besar? Apa aku membunuh? Merampok? Aku hanya terlambat pulang. Tapi kau marah dan bahkan memukulku. Sekarang apa aku tak boleh marah padamu? Kau yang mengajarkan aku untuk belajar bertanggung jawab dan menepati janji, tapi kau sendiri juga yang melanggarnya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi. "Baiklah. Aku yang salah. Kau selalu benar. Pekerjaan akan lebih penting dari apapun juga termasuk keluarga" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Sedangkan Siwon hanya diam mematung.

Dikamarnya, Siwon merenungkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Benarkah dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya? Siwon akui dia salah. Tadi dia sempat berpikir Kyuhyun pasti akan memakluminya jika dia membatalkan janji pergi ke game center. Siwon terlau menggampangkan. Dia tak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar. Siwon selalu mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk belajar bertanggung jawab dalam segala hal. Dia juga mengajarkan untuk tidak mengingkari janji. Tapi dia sendiri yang melanggarnya. Dia yang mengingkari janji hanya karena kepentingan sendiri.

Siwon berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kau belum makan malam.. Keluarlah" ujar Siwon dengan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon meraih kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dengan mudah Siwon dapat masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur rupanya. Siwon tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Dengan hati-hati, Siwon membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Mian Kyu, Hyung sudah membuatmu kecewa. Hyung akan menebus semuanya"

Thank you yang udh review dichap 4 ^^


	6. Chapter 6 END

Annyeong readers

Miannn banget telat banget ni nge-postnya

Sebenernya udah bikin setengahh tapi baru sempet lanjut karna laptop sempet rusak & dtambah juga udh mulai kuliah jd banyak tugas hehhe

Siwon membereskan dapurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Pagi-pagi sekali dia bangun untuk menyiapkan bekal. Rencananya hari ini Siwon akan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi. Sebenarnya, ini semua untuk menebus kesalahannya. Tak lupa Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

"Kyuhyun, cepat bangun dan mandi" ujar Siwon sambil membuka tirai jendela kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, ini masih pagi lagipula ini hari minggu" Kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

Siwon menarik selimut Kyuhyun. "Ayo bangun. Kita akan pergi"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tau. Ayo cepat mandi" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hyung tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah didalam mobil. Siap untuk berangkat.

"Tidak. Ini hari minggu"

"Tidak ada urusan mendadak lagi dikantor?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh. "Kau masih marah pada hyung?"

"Tidak. Jika aku marah maka aku akan dianggap kekanakan"

"Hey.. Kau tak bisa bohong. Cara bicaramu menunjukan kau masih marah. Hyung pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bertanggung jawab, sekarang Hyung akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan Hyung"

Kyuhyun diam tak merespon.

"Hari ini kita lupakan semua masalah. Oke? Buat hari ini menjadi menyenangkan" ujar Siwon yang hanya dijawab oleh Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Pantai Kaohsiung. Kyuhyun yang terpesona dengan keindahan pantai, langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Huaahh.. daebak!" seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Dia mengambil bekal yang sudah disiapkannya.

Drttt.. ponsel milik Siwon bergetar. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari sekretarisnya.

"Yoboseo" Dengan seksama Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan yang sedang disampaikan.

"Apa? Kita harus rapat lagi? Siang ini?" pekik Siwon.

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain air pantai. Dia tak mungkin menghancurkan lagi rencananya. Sudah cukup kemarin membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa datang. Tolong undur rapat itu" Siwon mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya didalam mobil. Tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Ayo makan dulu" teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri hyungnya lalu membantu Siwon mengambil kain yang akan dijadikan alas duduk. Mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka satu persatu kotak makan yang dibawa Siwon.

"Tentu saja"

"Hyung.. Lihat mereka.. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang membawa ember.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari kerang"

"Wahh aku mau mencoba hyung"

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu. Setelah itu kita mencoba"

Siwon tersenyum melihat hasil foto foto dia bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat dipantai tadi. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang dan Siwon lega, Kyuhyun sudah tak marah dengannya.

Selama Kyuhyun tinggal dengan Siwon, dia sudah membawa dampak besar bagi Siwon. Siwon yang selalu saja mengutamakan pekerjaan, sekarang dia sudah bisa mengatur waktu untuk keluarganya, terutama dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun.

Mengajak Kyuhyun kepantai bukan pilihan yang salah karena Siwon pun membutuhkan refreshing. Sejak kemarin pikirannya tersita hanya untuk pekerjaan.

CLEK! Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" ujar Siwon.

"Ya hyung, aku akan tidur sekarang" sahut Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih hyung untuk hari ini" lanjut Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia kembali menutup pintu kamar Siwon.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Hubungan mereka sejak kecil memang tak terlalu baik. Perbedaan umur dan sifat mungkin yang membuat mereka tak akrab. Siwon yang selalu berpikir dewasa, Siwon yang perfeksionis, sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kekanakan dan seenaknya sendiri.

Siwon ingat jelas saat dia harus berangkat ke Taiwan untuk kuliah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun terlihat senang dengan kepergian Siwon. Mungkin dia merasa bebas. Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang suka mengatur.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas mendapati Donghae juga ada didalam. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ya Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Untukmu" Donghae menyodorkan sebuah gelas.

"Apa ini?"

"Cappucino. Aku membagikan juga kesemua siswa. Tak salah kan jika aku memberikan juga padamu?"

Kyuhyun menerima pemberian Donghae tanpa curiga. Dan Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Donghae memberimu juga, huh?" tanya Sungmin saat Donghae sudah keluar dari dalam kelas Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun. "kurasa dia benar-benar sudah berubah"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan minuman yang diberikan Donghae tadi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung..

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Rupanya kepala sekolah bersama dengan seorang wanita menggunakan pakaian dokter.

"Permisi maaf mengganggu. Saya menerima laporan bahwa murid kelas ini yang bernama Kyuhyun mengonsumsi narkoba. Kami akan memeriksa Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu saya meminta ijin untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar" ujar kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya menuruti kepala sekolah yang meminta nya keluar dari sekolah.

"Ya! Aku tak mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kalian bisa cek tas ku atau bahkan rumahku kalau kalian tidak percaya" ujar Kyuhyun saat dia sudah keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Kami akan melakukan tes urine untuk lebih membuktikan"

"Baik. Aku tak takut. Tapi jika aku tidak terbukti mengkonsumsi narkoba, maka aku akan menuntut kalian!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Setelah menerima telepon dari pihak sekolah tadi, Siwon langsung menuju sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa benar kau.."

"Hyung.. aku berani bersumpah aku tidak mungkin mengkonsumsi narkoba" Kyuhyun langsung memotong pertanyaan Siwon. Dia tak ingin Siwon menuduhnya.

"Hyung percaya padamu. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"  
"Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasil test"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali menunggu hingga akhirnya seorang wanita keluar dari dalam ruangan pemeriksaan bersama dengan kepala sekolah.

"kyuhyun, hasil test menyatakan kau positif mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kami tidak akan melaporkan hal ini kepihak kepolisian tapi peraturan sekolah mengharuskan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah" jelas kepala sekolah.

"MWO?!"

"Maaf tapi mungkin hasil test itu salah. Dongsaeng saya tak mungkin mengkonsumsi narkoba" Siwon ikut membela Kyuhyun.

"Hasil test tidak mungkin salah. Silahkan ikut saya kekantor untuk mengurus semuanya"

Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan Appanya melalui telepon. Matanya sembab karena sejak tadi dia menangis. Tentu saja, dia merasa tak bersalah tapi harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ditambah lagi Appanya yang terus memarahinya. Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia sudah menjelaskan pada Appanya tapi tidak ada hasil. Appanya meminta agar Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea.

"Appa.. Jebal aku tak mau kembali ke Korea" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Anni! Bsk pagi kau harus pulang ke Korea! Arrasso?!"

"Tapi Appa.."  
"Jangan menolak! Appa berharap kau ke Taiwan bisa menjadi lebih baik tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya membuat malu Appa!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dia sudah merasa betah tinggal bersama Hyungnya tapi sekarang dia malah harus kembali ke Korea.

Kyuhyun mengemasi semua pakaiannya. Besok dia akan mengambil penerbangan pagi. Dia tak bisa lagi membantah Appanya.

"Kau tak bisa menjaga dongsaengmu dengan baik!" marah Appa Siwon. Rupanya Siwon juga tidak luput dari amarah Appanya.

"Mian Appa" hanya itu yang Siwon ucapkan. Percuma jika dia membantah. Itu akan membuat Appanya semakin marah.

"Antarkan Kyuhyun besok pagi ke bandara. Lebih baik Appa yang mengawasinya disini"

"Ne Appa"

Siwon mematikan handphonenya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Masalah kali ini benar benar berat. Tapi dia tetap percaya bahwa dongsaengnya tidak bersalah.

"hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun dari luar kamar.

"masuklah" sahut Siwon.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan ikut berbaring diatas kasur.  
Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tak berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terisak.

"Wae?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Hyung.. aku berani bersumpah aku tak salah"

"Sudahlah. Hyung percaya padamu"  
"Tapi tidak dengan Appa. Dia terus menyalahkanku"

Siwon mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"butuh waktu untuk membuat Appa percaya padamu. Tapi tenang saja, Hyung akan membantumu mencari kebenaran semua ini. Hyung akan cari siapa yang berani memfitnahmu. Mengirim laporan palsu pada kepala sekolah. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok pagi kau harus kebandara"

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang"

Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju bandara. Siwon fokus menyetir sedangkan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Perjalanan kebandara membutuhkan waktu 1 jam tapi sangat terasa cepat untuk mereka, karena mereka akan berpisah.

Sesampainya dibandara, Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk menurunkan koper daridalam bagasi mobil.

"Hyung.. kau hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini" ujar Kyuhyun. "Hanya yang memiliki tiket yang bisa masuk" Kyuhyun menunjuk petugas bandara yang sedang berjaga didepan pintu masuk.

"hmm..Kau hati-hati. Belajar yang baik selama diKorea. Jangan buat Appa susah. Hyung akan menjengukmu nanti" ujar Siwon.

"Hyung bohong. Bahkan sudah 4 tahun hyung tak kembali ke Korea. Bagaimana bisa hyung mau menjengukku" protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum. "Hyung pasti akan menjengukmu diKorea"

Memang benar sudah lama Siwon tak kembali ke Korea. Bukan karena tak merindukan keluarga. Tapi karena dia merasa kepulangannya sia-sia. Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mengharapkan dirinya kembali ke Korea. Jadi Siwon pikir akan lebih baik jika dia menyibukan diri dengan bekerja.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Siwon lalu memeluk erat hyungnya itu.

"Terima kasih hyung untuk semuanya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Siwon mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tidak merepotkan. Hyung malah senang dengan keberadaanmu"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku harap aku bisa kembali kesini. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu" Kyuhyun menarik kopernya masuk kedalam bandara.

Siwon terus memandangi Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Hyung!" seorang namja yang tidak Siwon kenal memanggilnya. Dengan nafas terangah-engah namja itu menghampiri Siwon.

"Nugu?"

"Aku- Sungmin, teman Kyu-hyun. Hyung benar yang bernama Siwon?"

"Ya. Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku sempat melihat hyung saat disekolah kemarin. Mana Kyuhyun? Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke Korea pagi ini. Dia belum pergi kan?"

"Dia baru saja masuk. Ada apa?"  
"Mwo? Dia tidak boleh pergi"

"Wae?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ternyata murid bernama Donghae yang mengirim laporan pada kepala sekolah. Saat itu Donghae memberikan minuman pada Kyuhyun. Minuman itu telah dicapur dengan narkoba., itulah sebabnya ketika Kyuhyun menjalani test, hasil test menyatakan Kyuhyun positif menggunakan narkoba"

"Sekarang kita cari Kyuhyun" Siwon berlari masuk kedalam bandara tak menghiraukan petugas yang mengejarnya karena masuk tanpa ijin.

Kyuhyun duduk ruang tunggu yang ada dibandara. Setengah jam lagi dia akan berangkat ke Korea.

"Kyuhyun.." terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun, memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun mencari sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Hyungnya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Korea. Ternyata temanmu yang bernama Donghae yang bersalah. Ayo kembali. Kita urus agar kau dapat kembali bersekolah disini"

"Benarkah hyung?!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya semua kebenaran sudah terungkap. Dia tak perlu kembali ke Korea. Dia bisa kembali tinggal bersama hyungnya dan dia berjanji akan selalu menuruti apa kata hyungnya.

Dan yang terpenting Kyuhyun bisa membuktikan pada Appanya kalau memang dia tidak bersalah. Dia tidak bertambah buruk selama di taiwan, tapi malah sebaliknya. Dia semakin dewasa dan lebih baik.

END ^^

Miannn miannnn klo endingnnya gak memuaskan T.T  
next fanfic bakal lebih baik lagi :D thank you


End file.
